


Fated to be together

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Office Jobs, Optimistic Chloe, Pestimistic Beca, Red String of Fate, Teasing, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: The red string of fate became visable on your 16th birthday and on your soulmate’s birthday. These were both days Beca loathed, she was terrified her soulmate might be a criminal, even if they weren’t she wasn’t sure if she could commit. Then one day a marketing manager wants to talk to her outside of work, Beca had no idea how this one person could turn her world upside down.This was once a different ship but I translated it into Bechloe for a friend.





	Fated to be together

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be a different ship which I have posted on this site but I translated it into Bechloe for good friend.

Beca hated working in an office. Every office was the same; the stuffy rooms, the stupid questions her colleagues asked, they should be able to do their jobs. The extreme temperature range, always too hot or too cold. But what Beca hated the most was the paperwork, as a regional manager she was in charge of most things, sometimes all if the ‘big’ Boss didn’t care enough. So everyone ran to her, she had to put up with their questions, the paperwork and a lot more responsibilities that were not in the job description. Did she mention she got paid the same as everyone else? The same might be an exaggeration, but there wasn’t much difference.

Beca sighed as she finally finished the pile of paperwork in front of her, now she could focus on her projects. 

Or so she thought before her attention was brought to the red string tied around her finger; it had appeared when she woke up this morning, she had gone to pull the covers back over her head when she saw a red string attached to her finger. It only ever appeared on her birthday and on August 17 days she both loathed. Beca was terrified of the thought that her soulmate might be a serial killer or worse! Whenever she told people this they called her crazy, they said that her soulmate would be a lovely person; unfortunately, the universe did not like her. Guess what today was, June the freaking 9th.  
She was dragged out of her thoughts as a colleague walked over to her desk and slammed a mountain of paper down onto her desk.

“Boss says this needs to be finished by tomorrow.”

“But there’s only an hour left!” Beca complained as her college walked away.

She stared at the mountain of paperwork in front of her and sighed; she really hated this job.  


OwO

An hour and several hand cramps later Beca had finished the pile of paperwork. She could now finally go home and forget about June the 9th. And to show that the day was finished her long term friend Stacie came over to her desk so they could walk to their apartment block together.

“Beca, do you remember that meeting you had around noon?”

“You mean the one with the woman with ginger hair?”

“Yeah.” Stacie began to rub her hands together, a sign that she was nervous. “She’s in the lobby, she wants to talk with you, alone.”

Beca facepalmed, after a long hard day she just wanted to go home, especially today. “Fine. I’ll go meet with her.”

“You know finding your soulmate wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.” Stacie said as they walked towards the elevators. “And if they’re a serial killer, you could be the one to turn them around.”

“You only think that because your soulmate is a lovable ball of candy floss.” Beca mumbled pressing the ground floor button.

“Yours might be too!” Stacie assured.

“You’re awfully optimistic today.” Beca commented. “Something awaiting you at home?”

“Someone.” Stacie corrected. “You have someone waiting for you too.” Stacie pointed towards the woman standing the lobby as the elevator door opened up  
.  
“Ah, yes, how… fun.” 

“I have got to go, see you tomorrow.” Stacie waved goodbye as she walked away.

Beca started to approach the woman who Beca would have glanced twice at if she was walking down the street. Her long foxy hair curled around her face sculpting her face like a statue. Her sapphire blue eyes were wide open- unlike Beca who’s eyes were half-closed- her nose was cutely scrunched up, almost like a rabbit. Beca would have described her more, but she was afraid of calling her ‘attractive’.

“You must be Ms Beale.” Beca said to the woman.

“Right you are, Ms Mitchell”

“You had something you wanted to talk about-” Beca’s stomach grumbled. At all times for her stomach to grumble, it had to be now. She supposed it had to be fair, she had skipped lunch because of a meeting. She was scared she would be laughed at, judged. Instead, all she got was a friendly smile.

“I’m a little hungry myself, shall we go get coffee?”

Beca hesitated, what if she met her soulmate? She wasn’t ready for that. She didn’t want to go, but her stomach growled in defiance.

“Thank you, Ms Beale.”

“Please, call me Chloe .” she smiled. “Shall we go?”

The cafe they went to was empty aside from a couple by the bar. Beca ordered a pastry, but Chloe insisted she should get a sandwich for her ‘poor’ stomach, so Beca ended up eating a sandwich and giving her pastry to Chloe.

“So the business you wanted to speak about?” Beca asked.

“That was just an excuse to talk to you.” Chloe said sheepishly. 

“What?” Beca nearly choked on her sandwich, she managed to retain some of her pride.

“Yeah.” Chloe circled the crumbs on her plate. “All during that meeting, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you; you were on my mind for the whole day. It was impossible to get any work done.” she chuckled.

“So I just had to see you again, talk to you on a personal level.”

“Y-you couldn’t take your eyes off of me?” Beca said more than asked, nobody had ever told her that before, it gave her an odd feeling in her chest.

“I couldn’t. Hey, let me ask you a personal question, what do you think of sexuality?” Chloe asked with a smirk.

“It’s not a thing.” Beca replied. “It doesn’t matter what your sexuality is, fate has already paired you with someone.”

“I thought you might say that you seem like that type of person.”Chloe decided. “We both know your string doesn’t fully appear until you’re sixteen, what if you knew before then? Let’s say a fourteen-year-old found out they’re a lesbian, don’t you think fate would pair them with a lady?”

“By fourteen, your soulmate would be pretty much set in stone.” 

“You’re right.” 

Was it that easy? Beca didn’t think she would give in so easily.

“But that was my fault, let me start again.” Chloe continued to draw shapes in the crumbs on her plate. “Being gay isn’t a choice, you’re born that way. Meaning fate has had sixteen years to match you  
up, even if you don’t know it yet.”

“What are you trying to say?” Beca tilted her head in confusion.

Chloe laughed, one loud enough to draw attention to the only other people in the room.

“Oh my gosh! You still haven't gotten it!" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Beca, put your brain to use."

What was Chole trying to say? Why was she being so... weird about it? What was the point of all this, why wasn't Beca leaving? She should, she had a lot of things to do at home. Oh, who cares, Beca can go whenever she wanted to; she can say goodbye to Chloe and her confusing questions- 

"Did ya finally get it?"

"You're a lesbian."

“Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner.” Chloe smiled.

“Why did you have to say it like that?” Beca asked, rolling her eyes she was getting tired of this girl's questions. 

“I guess, it was my way of saying I think I’m your soulmate.” 

Chloe was now looking down at the table in front of her, she was twiddling with her fingers, and a faint blush was apparent on her cheeks.  
Beca sat there, paralysed. She wasn’t ready for a soulmate, bound together with someone for the rest of her life. What if Chloe was telling the truth, she barely knew her, how could she spend the rest of her life with her. She could be a criminal or anything! Beca’s heart was racing so fast she felt as if it might explode. She could barely hear Chloe ’s voice in the background, with her heart thudding inside her chest and the havoc going on inside her head.

“I know it’s a lot to process, and you don’t have to commit straight away. I would just like it if you got to know me a little.”

“I-I don’t have to commit?” 

“If you’re not ready to, then you don’t have to commit.”

“Are-Are, you sure?” Beca numbly asked.

Chloe lifted her hand up to show the red string that was pointing towards Beca. “I’m pretty sure.”

Beca lifted up her own hand and saw her own red string pointing towards Chloe. “How do I know you’re not a serial killer?”

Chloe ’s smile was comforting to Beca, she was the first person not to call her crazy.

“How do I know you’re not a serial killer?”

It was that response that shocked Beca in realisation, Chloe had no idea what Beca’s background was like, she had as much knowledge as Beca did.

“I promise, I am not a criminal.”

“I also promise that I am not a criminal.”

Beca was more terrified than ever. The butterflies in her stomach had turned into poisonous moths, and she was sure it was because she knew what this feeling was.

“I’m scared.” Beca blurted out. “I’m never usually this open to people I just met, but if you can’t tell your soulmate who can you tell?” Beca felt tears fill up her eyes. “I’m scared that I will fall in love, and then I’ll get hurt, or you turn out not to be who you said you are. I’m sorry I can’t be committed right now. So please put up with me.” Beca felt a gentle hand wipe away her tears.

“Why are you apologising? There’s no need.”Chloe ’s smile was as soft as the clouds just like her touch, which felt- oh no Beca was already falling into the deep end, wasn’t she? 

“Take all the time you need. I will always be there if you need me.” Chloe promised planting a kiss onto Beca’s forehead.

“Thank you.” Beca sniffed, wiping away the remaining tears. She can’t believe she got like that in front of someone she just met.

“Do you want to come back to my place? We could get to know each other better, and it’s not too far away.” At the look of fear in Beca’s eyes, Chloe quickly added. “Nothing would happen, you could get the bed, and I could get the couch.”

After some-okay a lot- of mental debating Beca spoke up. “Okay”

“Great. I’ll get the bill.” before Beca could protest Chloe had left their booth and went up the counter.

Beca still couldn’t believe she had found her soulmate, and they weren’t a criminal, well probably not. Now she was going to stay in their apartment, her heart was still beating quickly but had slowed down, somehow the idea of going to Chloe ’s apartment didn’t scare her as much as she thought it would. Chloe seemed like she would keep her word not to do anything, Beca hoped she was right.  
When Chloe had paid, she walked towards the door and held it open for Beca.

“So if we’re getting to know each other why not start with our jobs.” Chloe suggested.

“I’m the regional manager of many different offices who gets paid the same as everyone else.” Beca told Chloe.

“That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Tell me about it.” Beca sighed. “At my main office, everyone either doesn’t care or is an idiot. One guy asked me five times in the same day how to use his email. My boss hardly ever does any of the work, so it’s all up to me, I always have mountains of paperwork to do plus lots of projects. Some days are hectic and some days aren’t because my everyone has different information and whenever I asked for it for a project, it always takes them two weeks if even to get back to me. I have to go to meetings all the time with their stuffy rooms and awkward atmosphere, my pay is barely above the rest, and I get no respect. Just an hour before I left work, I was given a mountain of paperwork to do that was due for tomorrow.” Beca sighed deeply covering her face with her hands.

“That sounds horrible, maybe you could look for a new job? My place is looking for people.” Chloe offered.

“I don’t think I could get another job. Anyway, how is your job?”

“Mine is good. I’m the marketing manager, the pay is good, working conditions are good, and most of the people are nice.”

“I’m glad your job is pleasant.”

“So what’s your favourite food?” Chloe asked walking up the steps to her building.

“I don’t think I have one, ramen noodles are nice though.” Beca replied.

“I hope you don’t eat them every day.” Chloe opened up the door for Beca.

“Not every day.”Beca muttered to herself.

“Pizza on the other days?”

Beca turned her head away from Chloe, embarrassed at being heard. As she stepped into the elevator one thought was in her mind; this is the part where she gets murdered, or is actually okay.  
Chloe unlocked the door to her apartment and to Beca’s relief she saw nobodies, or weapons unless they were somewhere else. It was a simple apartment it had a couch, coffee table and television, there was a door to which Beca presumed was the kitchen. Then a hallway filled with closed doors.

“There used to be more things in here.” Chloe explained. “But one night I had a party, and lots of things broke, since then I haven’t replaced them. Besides, lots of my money goes towards the other rooms.”

“Oh. Nice.” Beca stood by the door as she awkwardly rubbed her arm.

“I’ll go get us a snack, go sit down.”

Beca did as told and sat down on the couch none of her awkwardness fading. She wasn’t sure how hungry she was after the sandwich, but she would eat it if nothing out of politeness.

Chloe came back into the room with two rice balls on a plate.

“I had some leftover so I thought you might like some.” she sat down next to Beca and offered her one, for a split second Beca hesitated, but it was enough to provoke a reaction in Chloe. “There’s no need to be so awkward. I know it was unexpected, to say the least, but everything will be okay. I promise.” when Beca grabbed a rice ball and took a bite, Chloe burst out laughing. “You could cut the tension with a knife. would it help if I left you to your thoughts?”

“I think it would.” Beca answered setting her rice ball onto the plate.

“I’ll be in the shower.” Chloe leaned in and whispered into Beca’s ear. “You’re welcome to join me,” she pulled back giggling, “just kidding.” she left the room leaving Beca’s face red  
.  
Having nothing else to do Beca pulled out her phone and looked up Chloe Beale. The first thing she found was her social media profiles, she clicked into one but found nothing but pictures of Chloe and her friends. Though she did find a picture of the party where lots of Chloe ’s things broke. She scrolled through the page, eventually finding something other than social media. “What’s Chloe doing at a charity event?” Beca mumbled to herself clicking on the news article in question.

Chloe held an ice skate for charity event, she had skated for eight hours raising thousands for charity. Below was a picture of Chloe ice skating, and Beca hated it but, Chloe looked radiant. Even though the picture, you could tell how happy she was, she was practically glowing. Beca hadn’t noticed how slender her legs were, but they were displayed beautifully in the picture.  
“She isn’t a criminal at all,” Beca said to herself. Beca could not believe that her soulmate was a kind and considerate person who wasn’t a criminal. She must have been staring at the picture for a while as Chloe came back into the room with blankets.

“You’re not a criminal at all.” Beca blurted out as she looked up at Chloe.

“I’m not.” Chloe smiled sitting down with the blankets folded on her lap.

“Were those rice balls leftover from your charity event?”

“They were.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Thought it sounded like boasting.”

Beca stared for what felt like eternity until Chloe pointed towards her phone and spoke up. “Do you like the photograph?”

Beca glanced at her phone which was still open on the article about Chloe. A faint blush crossed her face as she remembered what she had thought. “Beautiful. You looked like you were having so much fun.”

“I was.” Chloe smiled at the picture. “I didn’t get up for two days, but it was fun and worth it.” 

“Wow.” Is all Beca thought to say.

“I figured you’d be tired, so I brought my blankets out here.”

“Wait, so you weren’t kidding about sleeping on the couch?” Beca said amazed at the generosity Chloe has already shown her.

“Of course not.”

“I couldn’t do that, I’d feel awful.” Beca said, the main reason for saying no being how uncomfortable she would feel. 

“If you feel too uncomfortable, you could sleep out here.” 

“Would it be okay?”

“Of course.” Within a second Chloe had started making up a bed for Beca.

“Thank you, Chloe .” Beca stood up and waited for Chloe to finish.

“There all done, do you want to borrow pyjama’s, or are you okay?” Chloe offered.

“I’m okay, thank you.” 

“Okay then, Beca. Goodnight.” Chloe turned off the lights and left the room.

Beca climbed under the covers of her makeshift bed and rested her head on the pillow. She couldn’t believe how much has happened in one day, she had found her soulmate and was now at their home, and they were a good person. Beca thought she would feel sick, but she doesn’t instead she has this fluttering sensation, she feels like flying, and that feeling scares her, but at the same time she doesn’t. Her mind was racing with thoughts each fighting to be the one Beca thinks about the most. It’s going to be a long night.  


UwU 

When Beca wakes up, her head feels like it’s full of cotton, her backaches, and so do all her other muscles. The sunlight was shining through the window blinding Beca upon sight, she wanted to turn over and go back to sleep, but she smelt food cooking. She dragged herself from the couch and walked sluggishly towards the kitchen.

“Good morning, Beca.” Chloe was standing by the counter plating up the food she had made.

“Morning.” Beca said tiredly, she sat down on a kitchen chair eating the food that was put in front of her. “Thank you, you didn’t have to make me breakfast.”

“I was making breakfast for myself, so I decided to make some for you too.”

The breakfast was excellent, Beca didn’t expect Chloe to be such a good chef.

“Oh, I nearly forgot.” Chloe went over to the counter and brought back two mugs of coffee. “I thought you might like some after a night on the couch.”

“Thank you, it’s my favourite drink.” Beca took a sip of the coffee hoping her weariness would go away.

“How did you sleep last night?” wondered Chloe.

“Okay. My head feels like cotton and my body aches.”Beca responded.

“Wow, been a while since someone has felt like that, and it wasn’t because of me.” Chloe joked cutting up her egg.

“What about you? How did you sleep?”Beca queried.

“I slept good. Woke up before my alarm was set to go off.” Chloe answered. “So about last night. I would like to get to know you better, if that’s okay with you.”

“It took me a while to get to sleep last night, probably because of all the thoughts in my head, but I know now that I would like to get to know you better.” Beca confessed, finishing up her breakfast.

“Great! Can I take your plate?” Beca nodded, Chloe took both their plates and began to wash up.

“I can help with that.”

“There’s no need, why don’t you take a shower.”

“Okay.” Beca did feel a bit awkward taking a shower here but quickly got over it as she locked the door and got into the shower.

She found her mind would wander as the hot water flowed down her body like a waterfall, she imagined what if would be like to be here every day. When she was finished, she walked out of the room and towards the couch where Chloe was watching television. It was nice, they watched in silence only to stop when Beca remembered something. 

“When I met you in the lobby I was with a friend, I never texted her to say I wouldn’t be home.”

“Do you think she’s worried?

“If she tried to visit me then yes. I should probably go.” Beca got up and headed towards the door.

“I had a great time.” Chloe said to Beca.

“I did too, we should meet up sometime.” Beca agreed.

“Luckily, I didn’t forget to give you my number.” Chloe held out a piece of paper for Beca to take. 

Beca wasn’t a hasty woman, she thought about her decisions and made them clear as could be. Someone once told her if you take too long to decide about everything you’ll miss out, so heeding their advice Beca gathered up her courage and grabbed Chloe ’s hand.

A pleasant feeling ran through Beca’s veins, a feeling she was now happy to say was love.

“Beca, my birthday was yesterday.” Chloe said a little confused.

“I know. On my birthday we will do it properly. I just wanted to let you know that I would do it.” Beca wasn’t used to expressing her emotions to people she had known for a day, but something told her(other than the soulmate thing) that Chloe was special, so she took the plunge.

“I look forward to seeing you again.” Chloe chirped walking Beca down to the buildings lobby.

“As do I.” Beca let go of Chloe ’s hand and waved goodbye, excitement bubbling inside of her at the thought of seeing her again.

Her fear of having a soulmate didn’t completely vanish, she was still afraid of being tied to someone forever; but if it had to be someone, she was glad for it to be Chloe


End file.
